List of Episodes/Seasons 111-120
Seasons Season 111 #No Anthro-duction: In the season premiere, Hissy is turned into an anthropomorphic skunk and steals attention away from Smooth. #Sniper Freaking Gets Rekt- a certain MLG gamer bites off more than he can chew. #Little Witch Pawcadmie: Sunset begins to teach Paws how to use magic like her. #The Dark Canine Rises: Splendid adopts a super powerful dog to aid him in his quest to fight evil. But who's side is this furry creature really on? #Here Comes Bubble: Neo trying to escape from her own bubble which actually mixed with radioactive waste. #Star Wreck: Leo and Sniffles argue over what movie to watch: Star Wars or Star Trek. #Parachuting Brothers: The Treeless Brothers attempts to do their parachuting contest. Also mark their return. #A Hiss-understanding: After Wiggles goes missing, Nursery poses as Freaky's pet snake. #The HTF Clown Killings: 14 HTF characters are brought into a video game with one clown, and they have to try to survive from getting killed by the clown, Sanity. #Unlucky Sisters: The Treeless Sisters meeting up with Lustly during their alone walk at night and meeting some terrible results with her. #Chilled Out: The Treeless Brothers attempts to making Chille cold, who have a high heat evens if he is in a snow weather. #Relic the Moment: Decha returns home with a cursed artifact. Unfortunately, its demonic guardian tracks him down and vows to take it back at any cost. #Artsy? Or not!: Josh tries to teach Leo how to improve his art. But one lesson becomes mayhem. #Cease of Cake: Souffle and Muddy open a new bakery in town. #Conceal Your Fate: Emojie joins in a movie shoot and gets a makeover. #The Bad Replacement: Lumpy hires Quake Tree at Circus event as a wrong-bad replacement for Mime. #Beat All Odds: Quake Tree attempts to outcomes Buckley at the cage-fighting match. #Time Flies When You're Having Fun: Sniffles meets Freddy Fly, and they work together as an attempt to stop the ants. #Not Enough Seats: The Treeless Brothers and Zet's bad "Not Enough Seats" problem fix lead to a bad conflict between Lumpy and Hound #Lucky Raccoon: Bumpsy attemps to use good luck so he could get rid of the possum. #Within a Wheelchair: Cast is recovered from his injuries while Nurse is dealing with something else. #Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 1/3): Over many years of Raymond's life, she was turned into a girl, grown a tail, and got a new nose. However, when Raymond saves Trixies life, she undoes every curse and change to Raymond and turns her back into a male, gives her (now HIM) his old nose back, and gets rid of the tail. Raymond is greatful at first, but soon misses the things that made him even more unique. (This is the season finale). Season 112 # Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 2/3): Raymond must rescue Trixie from a mysterious kidnapper in order to get cursed again. (Part 3 will be in the season 112 finale). # Escape from Lust: Lustly is in love with Leo even more than when she was in love with any other male tree friend... which means that she will take even more drastic measures to get to him. Will Leo escape? # Here We Go A-brain: Lab Rat upgrades Brain to Brainbot and sells her to those with a lot of questions to ask. # War De Generica: Generica has to fight at war, but Sunset is busy so Raymond must fill in. # I Like T Better: Handy gets stuck in a T-pose. # Hear We Go: The deaf girl Snowpuff breaks her hearing aid and decided to go to the shop. # 40 Pound Carrot Rabbit: Snowball gets hooked on carrots. # Brain and Fortune: Freaky uses Brainbot for his fortune-telling hobby. # Feline Pine: Lumpy wants a feline to enter in a cat show. What he gets is a porcupine in cat wear. # Cats and Dolls: Kiyoko picks up a doll-sized test subject to make a new voodoo doll. # Back to Bag: Hal the sugar glider forgets his suitcase at the airport. # Take It or Leaf It: Hal tries to do Racky a favor, but gets sidetracked by other things. # Brothers Cosplay:The Treeless Brothers attempts to cosplaying as Chroma, Bushy and Taily leading them to terrible results. # Fangs a Lot: Chompy wears a pair of fake fangs and Daydream becomes convinced there's a vampire on the loose. # Tromp the Vote: Tromp becomes wealthy after accidentally receiving a million dollar cheque. But the power soon gets to his head when Deb encourages him to run in the elections. # Air Bnb: Roger makes himself a stowaway in Hops' new blimp. Images Season 111 anthrohissy.png|No Antho-duction Herescomebubble1.png|Here Comes Bubble Treeless brothers parachute.png|Parachuting Brothers hissunderstanding.png|A Hiss-understanding Lustly kill 1 treeless sister while the other 2 flees.png|Unlucky Sisters Gift for chille1.png|Chilled Out relicthemoment.png|Relic the Moment Htfclownkillings1.png|The HTF Clown Killings Ceaseofcake1.png|Cease of Cake concealyourfate.png|Conceal Your Fate Badreplacementquaketree.png|The Bad Replacement Quake tree and buckley.png|Beat All Odds SnifflesMeetsFreddy.png|Time Flies When You're Having Fun Not enough seats.png|Not Enough Seats Withinwheelchair1.png|Within a Wheelchair Season 112 Herewegoabrain.png|Here We Go A-brain Hearwego1.png|Hear We Go 400poundrabbit.png|400 Pound Carrot Rabbit Brainandfortune.png|Brain and Fortune Felinepine.png|Feline Pine Catsanddolls.png|Cats and Dolls Backtobag1.png|Back to Bag Falloveryou.png|Take It or Leaf It Fangsalot.png|Fangs a Lot Trompthevote.png|Tromp the Vote Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content